The Beast
by crosseyedbutterfly
Summary: An AU look at what might have happened with the prophecy if things had turned out a little differently...Beastcentric, slight BBRae


Just a completely different way of looking at what might have happened if the Titans had never formed; Raven had gone to the JLA with her prophecy and had been told to take a hike. Definitely dark, hints of BB/Rae and very short. Mainly Beastcentric.

I don't own the Titans, this is being written for my own imagination.

0000

_A segment from the new history text, _The New Earth_, by Hal Jordan._

_With the physical incarnation of Trigon through his child attacking our dimension in the early twenty first century, the defenders of justice and truth were left few choices. Many of the metas found their powers warped or gone entirely, and many went insane from the subsequent backlash of dark energy. Even the Man of Steel himself was left wanting after an attempted battle with the evil behemoth that destroyed many of the JLA, and despair prevailed. An ancient text, however, was found and used to destroy his physical form in a way that would not entirely bring the earth from Trigon's grasp but would at least leave his influence at a minimum. Seen as the only way of survival, the remaining members of the JLA condoned the act that many called 'murder' in an attempt to save our world from total destruction…_

0000

The Beast could not remember a time he had not been a Beast. His memory did not extend back that far, yet he was aware that he was not like other beasts. The eyes of the animals that he caught for his food were dull and flat, with no thoughts or cares beyond themselves. The eyes of the creatures that roamed in the night were more intelligent, but still they answered to a higher master. The Beast answered to no one but himself, and the humans that lived a little ways away made it very clear he was unwelcome in their presence. Their words were garbled in his sensitive ears, and his tongue and fangs were too thick to try and replicate them. Yet he was not alone.

The Shadow had come to him at the earliest times of his memory, only visible at night when the moon was at its fullest points. The Shadow spoke to him the only words he could understand, repeating them again and again.

_You are not a Beast, you are a Man. Do not forget, do not forget, the time is coming soon._

Pale hands would cup his shaggy face, deep, dark eyes trying to impress upon him the importance of this task.

_Remember, remember, the time is coming soon. Find the ones who hides in the dark, shines like the sun, and is trapped in an unfeeling body. The tale, do not forget the tale. Of why the skies are red, the sun is black, and the dark creatures roam the land. Of the leaders that ignored the warnings of an off-worlder with no solid proof and the terrible times that came because of it. The body that was sacrificed to banish the demon's physical form from this dimension though his powers were still able to influence it._

Begging, the white lips would seem to tremble in their haste against his ear as the words he understood poured forth.

_Find them! The time draws near, he will return, only a chosen few can stop him. You must find altar. Resurrect the body with the joining of the souls, fight the battle. It is the only way!_

Each time the moon rose full the Shadow would come to him, speak to him, run its pale fingers through his thick fur. Finally, always, he would seem to reply with his bright eyes, _Will you be with me?_

_Always_.

The dawn would come, and the Shadow would vanish, the physical manifestation gone but her presence still lingering for awhile longer. For six years she visited him when the moon was full, for six years he was a Beast, until the on the dawn the seventh year the Beast arose and found he was a Man.

0000

The Man remembered, and immediately began his search. The one who hid in the dark, the one who shown like the sun, the one trapped in an unfeeling body. They came with him, for the Shadow had haunted their dreams and prepared them for this day. They were the Chosen.

Together they went out, gave it everything they had, and ultimately triumphed. Besides him, as promised, was the Shadow. What the Shadow did not tell him, though, was of the sacrifice that would have to be made in order for their world to be free. Of the second half of the ancient ritual that would reverse the gate and require a soul to seal it forever.

The Man begged and pleaded with the Shadow when the time drew near, resurrected in her old body and just as pale and beautiful as he remembered as a Beast. He searched, he left no stone unturned, and he failed. One life for millions, a more than fair trade in the eyes of the people. The Man did not agree, but he could not dissuade the Shadows and after the final toll of the bell, the battle won and the sky once more blue with the sun bright overhead and warming a soft and fruitful land where terror did not reign he bid the Shadow goodbye.

_You said you would be with me forever_, he cried as she began to fade.

_I will,_ she replied. _I will always be in the shadows._

The Man sat atop his Tower, facing the full moon as he dreamed of a time he was still a Beast and wept.

0000

Wow this is sad. I haven't done something like this in awhile. Then again, with laptops die people tend to cry so I needed to get the negative energy off me anyways. I hope you enjoyed this, please review!

CB


End file.
